burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Exlonox
join the clan hi im lookin to join the clan i am on burnout wheneva im needed and also im on most of the time in general :) london time i will usually be on from 3 to 4 and weekends :) i am all round at events not specialized in anything yet Ghostkido 19:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) :Glad to have you. Just add your name to this page, and you'll be set. how do i do dat lol sorry im new to this :Click "edit" at the top of the page and follow the guidelines. Me too Hi, I think it would be great to join the clan. Im on from 4 till 6 most weekdays (GMT) and switch on whenever on the weekends. Burnout is great and I'm always looking for new ways of playing, so a group of players to freeburn with is just what I want. Anyways, can I join? P.S. I'm a PS3 user, PSN: Smudger_13 PS3 user, PSN: bikobaka Smudger13 19:35, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :We'd be glad to have you. Just add your player information to this page. Me three? hey i've been a member for a while but as I've told you before my disc had an... unfortunate accident good news is im getting it again sometime this week, and it'd be great to play with other people who are serious about it and have fun so yeah can I join the PS3 Clan - Tank_Face - PS3 Tank_Face :No problem. Just add your username/psn id to this page. ::I couldnt find the edit link (?) :::Just click this link. Hey I know this may sound like a lame request, but I need to play BP with you (and others, since I missed the Boost Specials). If you have free time to do it on Saturday, then feel free to reply. I want to have fun with your Extreme Hot Rod and Hawker Mech. JMBZ-12 23:43, 17 March 2009 (UTC) :There will probably be another clan meeting this Friday, so don't fret. We missed you last meeting, BTW ::I know. Blame my parents, cause they got nothing better to do. JMBZ-12 23:54, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Burnout Games Are they any of those small square images for Burnout 1 and 2? Similar to the ones you use on your page LeMansRacer 23:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :No. I'll make some. ::Thanks, also if you don't mind could you take a look at my user page. I've been racking my brain trying to get the table in the middle of the page LeMansRacer 23:47, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::No problem. I'll see what I can do. ::::Is it a bird?, Is it a plane?, NO!, it's Exlonox the Administrational Boy Wonder! Fixing tables with a click of his mouse! thanks ;) LeMansRacer 23:52, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Your post made me LOL. JMBZ-12 13:14, 19 March 2009 (UTC) is exlonox also his PSN cause I think his wreck fell on me from a tree once, I was like WTF cars do grow on trees. PSN: Spoil-t 20:25, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :yes, that's his PSN name. JMBZ-12 20:35, 19 March 2009 (UTC) I want to join your clan Hey I would like to join your clan. Tried playing BP online with other people but nobody will do serious racing or challenges. Plus I heard you guys were the best! PSN Cross718 EST Time Zone Usually on every weekend and 2 hours every weekday Cross718 17:48, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :We'd love to have you. Just add your personal info to this page, and you'll be set. This sucks I can't believe the servers went down. Guess our clan meting is ruined. JMBZ-12 19:47, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Vehicles Page I know i'm not one to type this but two things come to my mind when I say the table on the Vehicles page but id rather not post them ;) LeMansRacer 20:07, 21 March 2009 (UTC) :Care to elaborate? ::Fuck and That! LeMansRacer 21:32, 21 March 2009 (UTC) Is there more than 1 Donut shop in Paradise? I know about the Big Surf Beach one LM 18:40, 23 March 2009 (UTC) There's one next to the Parking garage that's near the on/off ramp of I-88 in Harbor Town. :Does this new License system mean I can add the Affiliate License to my page? LM 20:38, 23 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to, you can. Keep your eye on the forum page, though, in case the pics are updated. You may have noticed the lack of video-age but I should be doing a ton of them when my 2 week break rolls round LM 18:34, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. Saturday Hey man. Just dropping by to ask if you can host BP this Saturday. I know there are'nt any clan meeting events, but since the meeting cancelled due to server problems last saturday (bike meeting), think you should host? JMBZ-12 23:06, 26 March 2009 (UTC) :I need to double-check my schedule for this weekend, but I will probably be hosting this weekend. I'll send a PSN invite as soon as I confirm. I like your Style It made me laugh so hard the way you handled 71.97.207.15's page about clan records ;) LeMans 18:59, 31 March 2009 (UTC) LittleBigProblem My game, LittleBigPlanet, is suffering problems. Every time I play the game and edit my unfinished level, the music keeps skipping like crazy. It should happen like this. This is a brand new game I got last year, and it's attempting to kill itself. The rest of my games receive no problems when I'm playing, and my PS3 still works just fine. I checked the LBP disc, and it looks clean as a sparkle, so I can't see why it's having problems with music for no reason. Might as well go to GameStop and tell the clerk what's wrong with my game :(... JMBZ-12 21:02, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Plz Help!!! Hi im mastachief123 and i need some help i downloaded the time savers pack and i no get any cars so if you no whats i have to do to get it to work plz tell me! i thought it is because i still have the learners permet. i have no line thingys to do my sig so srry! :Try downloading it on the PlayStation Store/Xbox Marketplace and then entering Paradise. Banner Images Hey, I noticed Image:Very_Long_0509A.png... I like the transparency at the end! But... it's too choppy. Use a blur tool and try to blur the edges of the car. :Thanks. thanx yeah i was bored as hell and decided to do some good once in my life lol Rean2 00:21, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Haha. Well, if you're feeling philanthropic again, you know where to go. Check it out! My artwork of the Hunter Cavalry! Hope you like it: Hunter Cavalry :I can definitely tell it is the Cavalry. Good work. Maybe I'll find the drawing I did of the Carson Steel Wheels GT someday. Regarding edits made before account creation Hey there Exlonox. I made an edit to Montgomery GT 2400, listing the edit as being by 213.123.112.231. It was only after this edit, that I decided to crate an account. Is there any way I can get this edit down as one of my contributions? Cheers. TehBluebear 05:56, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :Nope. It's just not possible. Oh, and edits on talk page go at the bottom, not the top. Use the Leave Message link at the top of the page to make it easier for you. ::Whoops, sorry about that. This is practically my first time editing a wiki of any shape or form. And I suppose it doesnt really matter that much about the IP edit that I made, I've since added more changes to the article. Cheers for your help! TehBluebear 06:13, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :::We all start somewhere. =) Cops and Robbers Hey this pack is great isn't it. Do you think we shold change the heading in the article for Confimed Police Liveries/Models to just Police Liveries/Models, as the pack is now out. Smudger13 19:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. Can't wait to get home so I can download it! I can has membership? Hey, I would like to join your clan. :) I think I would actually be one of your best members (that is, in game). I have 102% complete, and don't have any of the boughten cars. XD I think I might be able to go in the clan highscores! :D Anyways, hope I can join. Also, am I allowed to type in color? (since I haven't seen anyone on this website doing it) Babadingldoo 19:55, 30 April 2009 (UTC) :Typing in color is fine, but only in the forums or on talk pages. We'd be glad to have you in the clan. Just add your username and psn id to this page. ::Thanks. I have a few more questions: ::#'I was looking at the clan member page and I saw that everyone except leaders has a clan status of burner. What is the point of this if everyone is the same? Can I make up a status, or do I have to be like everyone else and put burner? Might as well take it out, since only leaders have a different status, and it's obvious they are higher ranked, cause they are in their own section of the list.' ::#'Am I allowed to change the highscore table at will? I don't know if you allow people to just put in any score they want at any time, or if they have to confirmed it first somehow.' ::#'The forum section is a little confusing. Sometimes I can't tell who is talking when because they don't indent or leave their sig. Why don't you guys just get a real forum? I know there's free ones out there, and you could just have a link to it from this website, or somehow make it apart. I don't know how to make websites so I can't say how to work that into this one.'Babadingldoo 02:23, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :::You have a lot of suggestions, don't you. The clan ranks allow for future expansion of the clan. Keep your rank as a burner. For the high scores, post some evidence in the high score page's talk page before you edit it. We currently don't have enough activity in the forums to really need a full version. As for signatures, if you want to be heard, sign. If not, then don't. Thanks for your input and I hope you stick around to help improve the Burnout wiki. Images I noticed that you created an article for PCPD SI-7. But where do you get all you pics from? Smudger13 17:16, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Check . Vehicle List Hey, should I keep adding the new PCPD car pages, that we are making, to the manufacturers pages? Smudger13 19:24, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Yup. Blimey! I go away for bank holiday weekend and when I return, all the Cop Cars have been done. Good work. Ill try and keep and eye on some. Btw, I added you on PSN, so we can freeburn, cheers, Smudger13 16:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) OMG I can't go to PCPD forums, and it keeps redirecting me back to "MyWebSearch". Is there something wrong with this site? if so, then I wish StrykerVenom would work on that. JMBZ-12 16:41, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I'm not having any problems. ::mine neither now. Guess its fixed. I'll PM you at Yahoo! because I want to change a sig. JMBZ-12 17:15, 4 May 2009 (UTC) You have to bear with the server host. Stryker has at least 4 games using the same server as PCPD LeMans 18:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) hey could you check the forum that i made: Meet Request. Let me know what you think :I made a thread put it doesn't show up on the burnout online list. Smudger13 17:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::I'm working on it. :::Fixed. ::::Thanks. Race Driver Wiki Revive + State of the Parkster Could you help me out at the Race Driver Wiki? Parkster and I have been thinking about doing a revive of it since nohthin' has been done to it in months. Could you help out by fixing the vehicle infobox, skin and main page? Its pretty simple what the skin colors should be; red, black with white out-linings. For the car infobox, the Car class part needs to link to the class that it says, like for the Boost Types here. The changes are much similar to what you did at the GT Wiki. And the RD Wiki should be added to Affiliates. Now for the Parkster... I had a good chat with him on Xbox Live a week ago and told me what is going on for him. The main thing is that he broke his Laptop, even though it already had problems. His dad also blocked Wikia pages on the other laptop they have. He'll barely get on the Laptop anyways. School work has been hitting him very hard, and school is the only time he'll go on Wikia sites. He says HI to everyone he at the Burnopedia too. See ya around. :Go ahead and admin me at the Race Driver wiki so I can screw around with the skin when I get a chance. I'm pretty busy with school right now, but I'll help out over there when I have some free time. Oh, it's now added to affiliates. As for Parkster, will he be back to normal contributions by summer? Or any time in the foreseeable future?